


Positively Adorable

by mfingalpha (nomz_bunny)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Coming of Age, Cute, F/M, Family Feels, Festivals, Fluff, Humor, Shapeshifting, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, pomeranian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomz_bunny/pseuds/mfingalpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the presentation of the Changes, when the young of the town come of age and shift into their animal forms for the first time.</p><p>Scott knows exactly what he's going to be.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>a pomeranian???</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Positively Adorable

**Author's Note:**

> This was uh, prompted by something I thought of a long time ago. Everyone says Scott's like a puppy. I figured why the hell not :P
> 
> And here's some pictures to convince you why this is totally how Scott should've turned out.  
> [clicky here](http://tintinnare.tumblr.com/post/44380356146/i-think-scott-should-have-turned-into-a-pomeranian)

It was the day of their Change.

Everyone in the town was situated comfortably in the town center and had been there all morning waiting for the presentation of the Changes. It was like a picnic day for the town, really—people had barbecues going, children crowded around the ice cream truck, and loud, boisterous laughter could be heard throughout the square. The families of those that were to be presented were gathered near the makeshift stage that their children would appear on, anticipation thrumming in the air.

Finally, it was noon and the presentations began. Alpha Talia Hale gave a speech and was followed by Chris Argent, Commander of the Guards. They were short speeches, to the point, as they knew the townspeople wanted the ceremony to begin. Alpha Hale’s speech was a concise reminder of the maturation of the young people about to step onto the stage as well as a commendation of the assets that they would be to the community. Chris Argent simply gazed out at the crowd, said a few words of the importance of the ceremony before he nodded once and then, turning, walked off the stage.

The first person to appear was Allison Argent. Chris Argent jiggled his foot anxiously as he waited for the form that his daughter would shift to. Victoria Argent placed a soothing hand on his knee and smiling gently at Chris and turned to watch her daughter’s form gracefully flow to that of a golden eagle. Another bird of prey had been added to their family. Chris breathed a sigh of contentment, already seeing the bonding that he and his daughter would experience in the future.

After Lydia Martin had shown off her peacock status, Erica Reyes proudly roared when she turned into a lioness. Danny Mahealani changed to a majestic bobcat and was congratulated by a grinning Jackson Whittemore. The Whittemores were just as proud and relieved as the Argents when their son joined them in their clan of komodo dragons. It was down to the last two teenagers to Change now. Stiles Stilinski stumbled onto the stage, quite obviously pushed by his friend, Scott McCall when he turned around to scowl offstage. Shrugging a bit, he turned to face the crowd, picking out his dad, the Sheriff and waving jauntily at him before frowning a bit and melting down into a red fox. Barking happily, he leapt into the grass next to his dad. The Sheriff chuckled as he shifted to his own form of a gray fox—laughter changing into an annoyed yip as his son chuffed at their height difference.

Finally, Scott McCall meandered onto the stage, looking as if he was very confident about his Change. His mother was a bloodhound and both his grandparents were bloodhounds before her—in fact, it had been generations since the McCalls had been anything _but_ bloodhounds. He blew a kiss into the crowd and grinned with a besotted expression as Allison blew one back. Chris Argent barely managed to stifle and enraged shout. Held back by Victoria’s warning hand, he grumbled a bit and settled into a sulk in his position on their blanket.

Next to the Argents, Melissa McCall rolled her eyes at Chris’ behavior and exchanged winks with Victoria. The two women knew of their children’s relationship and were fully prepared for Chris’ freak-out session afterwards.

Melissa then turned her attention to her son, smiling as he blew another kiss to her. She neglected to blow one back and snorted as her son feigned hurt—always one for drama, that one. Eventually, he settled and got a look of concentration on his face. There was a pause and then he was shrinking, shrinking, and _still_ shrinking. Melissa’s eyebrows drew together as she realized Scott was turning much too small to be a bloodhound—there was a lot of fur as well, and _oh._ Well. Scott would not be happy about this.

A loud snort followed by a cackle sounded from the crowd as Stiles shifted back to human and fell to the ground laughing.

There was a loud, high-pitched squeal of “ _Oh my god, he’s so cute!_ ” from Allison (causing Chris to cringe and Victoria to shoot a warning look at him) as well as coos and awwws from the other girls in the square.

Scott twisted a bit on stage and lifted a dainty paw—a look of consternation appearing on his squishy, furry face. A high, squeaky bark erupted and he dropped to his stomach, covering his face with his little paws before tottering off the stage, not yet used to his new form. A fluffy tail tucked itself under him as he managed to toddle across the stage and then sort of topple over the stage into Allison’s arms.

She deposited him on the ground and barely managed to step back before Scott whirled back up into his human form and wailed.

“I was supposed to be a _bloodhound! Any sort of dog!_ A _big_ dog!”

Stiles chortled from his place on the ground, clutching his stomach, choking out words between his laughter, “Nope! You are _not_ big!” Another burst of giggles and he snickered, “You’re positively _adorable._ ”

Scott flushed a deep red to match Stiles’ hoodie and buried his face in his hands.

“I think you’re rather cute,” Allison said, trying to pacify Scott but only causing him to groan and shake his head furiously.

“McCall!” shouted Jackson from his place near his parents and Danny, “Congrats on your Change! You make a lovely _Pomeranian!_ Real fierce!” Saying the name out loud had people giving up on their stifled giggles and anyone who had talked to Scott about his Change before (he had been so _sure_ about being a bloodhound) broke into amused mirth.

Scott was not amused.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://tintinnare.tumblr.com) _come to me_


End file.
